


The Lion's Fall (Podfic)

by Priestess_of_Groove



Series: The Dragon's Roar Universe [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Podcast, Podfic, Redemption Jaime Lannister, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel Fix-It, an AU of my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_of_Groove/pseuds/Priestess_of_Groove
Summary: Tangentially connected to my fanfic The Dragon's Roar, this is a branch in the path that fic doesn't go down.Ser Barristan has noticed since King Robert married Queen Cersei Lannister that Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, has not been his usual self.  Although he remains haughty and arrogant, the effect is muted. He no longer speaks to Queen Cersei and seems increasingly intolerant of her presence.  When he is not on guard or in the training yard, he is holed up in his room in the White Sword Tower.  Something curious has caused the change in Ser Jaime, but it's not until Ser Barristan catches Jaime in the act of suicide that he begins to seriously question what is wrong and starts searching for some answers.
Series: The Dragon's Roar Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131344
Kudos: 5





	The Lion's Fall (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note** : Welcome! This recording covers Chapters 1-3 of The Lion's Fall, which can be found read here: [Click for Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974915/chapters/37263197)

**Narrated by Shayna Armond**

**Length** 44 mins, Chapters 1-3

[Youtube link: The Lion's Fall Podfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8XW5LfZ-Wo&feature=youtu.be)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note** : Please let me know if you're interested in this fic giving further narrated installments! If there is enough interest, I may be able to continue working with the audio narrator. =)


End file.
